


Captain Lomo Ladbroker

by JSS394



Category: Pirate Shenanigans - Fandom
Genre: Bullterrier - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, Fun, M/M, Pirate Shenanigans, Playful Puppy, Water, animal - Freeform, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Captain Lomo Ladbroker

PIRATE SHENANIGANS 

Location: Isolated Park   
Pirate: Captain Lomo Ladbroker 

In the middle of the day when the sun is at its brightest point today in full dress up a morbid looking fellow with shaven sides of his hair leaving the middle part of his hair all scruffy and un-combed he found himself in a bit of a staggering puzzle in one hand that is dangling freely from his shoulder bone while the other side of him was being pulled along with a red leashed leathered rope type object that had clipped itself to the end of a four legged silky black haired loud painter creature that is known to be called a dog but, this particular dog was not known to Captain Lomo Ladbroker who likes to be known as that and nothing else. This particular unknown breed of dog was called a Bullterrier by the known shaped snout of the beast in Lomo’s black leather gloved hand. The name of the Bullterrier was Sparrow by the black bold engraved markings on the leather strapped collar around its neck. Lomo liked that he was called Sparrow but, he found it unusual to name him after a notorious Captain Jack Sparrow and the point that it was named after a bird.

Off the edge of the map in a physical form on how Lomo and Sparrow crossed paths into one another. Lomo was told by the mysterious unidentified messenger to go and take this dog for a walk and afterwards he will get a reward for walking him. More like taking him for a gallop. 

The mysterious unidentified messenger did warn Lomo about Sparrow before hand. While strolling along the gravelled path with his light weight while long sleeved shirt that had the long lengths of his shirt had been pulled up past his elbows while it was tucked in with a buttoned up black cross contaminated green shade of fabric that held the gold buttons on one side. His boots on the other hand where in complete in tacked with a coat of ever lasting varnish of black sealed polish on these new rock styled black laced up heavy duty boots that on the top of them helped his black trousers tuck in at the end. 

Sparrow the fast endurance dog was gaining his body action more faster than Lomo could handle seeing before him Sparrow was just a bundle of ecstatic bounding energy that was navigating Lomo in a whimsical direction as he began to waver his able body with his free hand in the air feeling the leather red strapped rope in his other hand began to loosen in his grip from his black leathered hand as he too was gaining in speed to match Sparrow’s. 

It was at this point now Lomo and Sparrow where heading downwards on a slight slant in the path that Sparrow had chosen to take himself seeing there was water a head of him. This caught Lomo’s immediate attention. Lomo began to let his heavy duty boots that came up just below his knee caps began to dig themselves into the gravel as he now latched his bitten nailed fingers onto the leash to get a better hold of Sparrow but, nothing seemed to work as either of them where pulling in the adjacent direction. In one heave Sparrow lunged the full capacity of his weight forward embedding his unclipped seeable paws into the ground beneath him with pressure making Lomo from behind him detach his hands free for a moment from the leash falling hard onto his tail bone with a whine with an exposed pocket full of a word as his edged black thick neatly trimmed elegant looking mustache wobbled slightly in the swift movement. 

His eyes naturally sprang upwards with usually heavy lined with Kohi that shifted constantly, always on the look out for an escape but, in this case his eyes where elsewhere they where in the view of the naught mangy mutt Sparrow gallivanting away from him. "Bugger!". He yelled but, in that split of a second with a packet full of energy he gathers the leash back into his grasp, he swivels around and he began to hall Sparrow away from the water with all his might trying to hall away the mutt from the water that evoked a sudden path of words before his moustached mouth. "This will be the day you almost-". In mid step of him in mid talk while his left foot collided with the ground swooping his crooked un straightened sword out from the side of him in that exact moment Sparrow lunged forward once again making Lomo fall right into his back feeling the full force of Sparrows intentions, Jack landed with an exposed huff leaking out from his mouth and the last breath of him evoked these last words. “-Captain Lomo Ladbroker”.


End file.
